


你是我的全宇宙

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 可愛男友Brett, 標準男友Eddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: 私設-明白對方心意但還沒確認關係
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	你是我的全宇宙

陳韋丞舊愛今天跑到他家借地方拍片。陳韋丞一直在她身邊轉來轉去，替她放好燈，音響什麽的。拍完片後更給了她一個擁抱，拿了冰水給她喝。

楊博堯一直看著他們沒出聲，眼眶卻紅了。陳韋丞把她送走後，笑著走到坐在沙發上生悶氣的楊博堯旁邊坐下。他把手搭在楊博堯的大腿上，楊博堯不耐煩地撥開他的手。

「你生氣嗎？」陳韋丞笑得眼睛都不見了。

「才沒有。」楊博堯冷冷地回答他，交叉著雙手，把頭歪向一邊，不肯看陳韋丞。

陳韋丞站起來坐到楊博堯的另一邊：「你吃醋嗎？」

楊博堯低著頭看著自己的大腿，嘟著嘴：「又不是你的誰，哪來資格吃你醋。」說到最後的「醋」字時，聲音有點沙了。

陳韋丞把頭凑跟他，在他耳邊小聲説：「那你當我男友不就行了嗎？」

楊博堯沒説話，但陳韋丞看到那副黑色鏡眶後面明顯發紅的眼睛。他連忙摟著他。身軀較小的楊博堯剛好被陳韋丞那雙强大的臂彎完全包圍了。他把頭縮在陳韋丞胸口前靜靜地哭著。陳韋丞一直抱著他，耐心地等他說話。

過了一會，楊博堯抬起了頭：「對不起。我不應該這樣子的。」

陳韋丞張開口回答他，但楊博堯繼續說：「我知道你愛我，我也愛你，但我覺得自己不夠好。你一直想要小孩，這我沒可能替你做到。你絕對有能力找到一個條件很好的女孩子跟你結婚，生小孩。我不想阻礙你組織家庭。」

陳韋丞呆了一下，他沒想到楊博堯竟然會這樣想，但他明白爲什麽他會這樣子：「你別這樣說。你是我的全世界，不，是全宇宙。對我來說整個銀河系加上都不夠你重要。只要有你，我什麽都可以不要。」

楊博堯沉默了一會，聲音微微抖著：「那你媽怎麽辦呢？」陳韋丞聽到時停住了。

「你媽想你找個好女孩開枝散葉，就像剛才她也是你媽叫來的，想你們複合。她一定反對我們的。如果你堅持跟我一起，你們的關係可能會破裂，我不想你們因爲我所以弄得那麽尷尬。」楊博堯嘆了口氣。

陳韋丞想了想：「我不管。」

「什麽？」這次換楊博堯呆住了。

「你比誰都重要，」陳韋丞輕輕掃了掃楊博堯亂亂的頭髮：「我跟她早就完了。除了你，我什麽人都不需要。如果我媽跟我斷絕關係，我還有你嘛！還有我姊，她會支持我們的。」

楊博堯看著身邊的男人，沒想到他居然會爲了自己放棄最愛的媽媽。

陳韋丞吻了吻他的額頭：「做我男友好嗎？」

楊博堯這次笑著點了點頭：「嗯，愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

他們兩個都知道這件事不容易解決，楊博堯的憂慮也會一直存在，但至少他們有對方，什麽困難都可以解決。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
